Problem: If $x \odot y = 7y+4$ and $x \boxdot y = x+4y$, find $(-3 \boxdot 3) \odot 0$.
Solution: We don't need to find $-3 \boxdot 3$ because $x \odot y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \odot 0$ $ x \odot 0 = (7)(0)+4$ $ \hphantom{x \odot 0} = 4$.